


Overseas Survival | Bonus Content!

by Rills



Series: One Piece | Overseas Survival Stuff [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bonus Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rills/pseuds/Rills
Summary: Bonus chapters, sections, extras, and other content for Overseas Survival are all collected here!Feel free to browse, suggest content, and please watch out for O.S. spoilers!If yo haven't read my fanfic, Overseas Survival, then you can check it out here! https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064313
Series: One Piece | Overseas Survival Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141391
Kudos: 4





	1. Info & Index!

**[New System Notification! | Overseas Survival Bonus Content Unlocked!]**

Welcome to the new Bonus Content collection for Overseas Survival! This section will include bonus sections, bonus chapters and other stuff! I hope you all enjoy the bonus content, and in the Info section is all you need to know!

•❖ ❖ [ Info ]❖ ❖•

  * Updates will be sporadic
  * Feel to make as many suggestions as you have ideas 
    * I may not do all of them
  * There will be spoilers for later chapters of One Piece
  * **For not up to date readers, there may also be spoilers for Overseas Survival**
    * to avoid spoiling Overseas Survival, the most recent chapter from the date of publishing will be added at the end of each title in curved brackets.
    * e.g. Chapter 1: Crew's Miscellaneous Info **(06)**
    * This means it may contain spoilers for Overseas Survival from up to chapter 6 of the fanfic



•❖ ❖ [ Index ] ❖ ❖•

Here will be an index of already completed content ☆

  * Chapter 1: Crew's Miscellaneous Info (06)
  * ...
  * ...




	2. Crew's Miscellaneous Info (06)

**[New System Notification! | Author's Note]**

Because it took such a long time for me to update, I decided to include this little bonus section! This is just adding to the miscellaneous information of the Straw Hat Pirates from SBS interviews with Oda himself! I found reading it fun, so I wanted to share it with you guys that hadn't seen it and also add Shinju's information!

•❖❖❖❖•

**Animal Resemblances**

  * Monkey D. Luffy: Monkey
  * Roronoa Zoro: Shark; Tiger
  * Nami: Cat
  * Usopp: Armadillo; Chameleon
  * Sanji: Duck; Bighorn Sheep
  * Nefertari Vivi: Dove
  * Tony Tony Chopper: Reindeer; Red Panda
  * Nico Robin: Crane; Falcon
  * Franky: Bull; Rhinoceros
  * Brook: Horse; Giraffe
  * Jinbe: Whale-shark
  * Mochizuki Shinju: Lizard



**Specific Colours**

  * Monkey D. Luffy: Red
  * Roronoa Zoro: Green
  * Nami: Orange
  * Usopp: Yellow
  * Sanji: Blue
  * Nefertari Vivi: White; Gold
  * Tony Tony Chopper: Pink
  * Nico Robin: Violet/Purple
  * Franky: Cyan
  * Brook: Black and White
  * Jinbe: Soft Orange; Brown
  * Mochizuki Shinju: Cobalt-Blue



**Specific Smells**

  * Monkey D. Luffy: Smells like meat
  * Roronoa Zoro: smells like steel
  * Nami: smells like tangerines and money
  * Usopp: smells like gunpowder
  * Sanji: smells like cigarettes and seafood
  * Tony Tony Chopper: "How should I know?!"
  * Nico Robin: Smells like flowers
  * Franky: Smells like cola
  * Brook: Smells like tea
  * Mochizuki Shinju: ...currently smells like blood (´･ᴗ･ ` )



**Favourite Type of Island and Season**

  * Monkey D. Luffy: Summer but considers snow to be great; ultimately anywhere there's meat
  * Roronoa Zoro: Autumn on an Autumn Island
  * Nami: Summer on a Spring Island
  * Usopp: Summer on an Autumn Island
  * Sanji: Robin-chan on a Nami-san Island
  * Tony Tony Chopper: Spring on a Winter Island
  * Nico Robin: Autumn on a Spring Island
  * Franky: Summer on a Spring Island
  * Brook: Autumn on a Spring Island
  * Mochizuki Shinju: Winter on a Spring Island



**Favourite Food**

  * Monkey D. Luffy: all kinds of meat.
  * Roronoa Zoro: white rice, sea king meat, and food that complements ale
  * Nami: mainly tangerines as well as other kinds of fruit
  * Usopp: pike from an autumn island as well as other fish of the season
  * Sanji: spicy seafood pasta and food that complements black tea
  * Nefertari Vivi: curry, pudding, and Mulukhiyah
  * Tony Tony Chopper: cotton candy, chocolate, and other sweet food and drinks
  * Nico Robin: sandwiches, cakes that aren't too sweet, and food that complements coffee
  * Franky: hamburgers, french fries, and food that complements cola
  * Brook: tea and takoyaki; curry
  * Jinbe: vinegared mozuku seaweed, fruits
  * Mochizuki Shinju: raw fish; pickled, salted, fermented, dried, and canned foods



**As a Family**

  * Monkey D. Luffy: Fourth son
  * Roronoa Zoro: First son
  * Nami: Oldest Daughter
  * Usopp: Third son
  * Sanji: Second son
  * Tony Tony Chopper: Youngest Son
  * Nico Robin: Mother
  * Franky: Father
  * Brook: Grandfather
  * Mochizuki Shinju: Adopted Youngest Daughter



**Nationalities (by appearance)**

  * Monkey D. Luffy: Brazilian
  * Roronoa Zoro: Japanese
  * Nami: Swedish
  * Usopp: African
  * Sanji: French
  * Tony Tony Chopper: Canadian
  * Nico Robin: Russian
  * Franky: American
  * Brook: Austrian
  * Mochizuki Shinju: Japanese + ??? (like, something _caucasian_ \- not some kinda mythical shit m'kay?)



**Inner Brain**

  * Monkey D. Luffy: Meat, Meat, Meat, Meat, Pirate King
  * Roronoa Zoro: Sword, Sword, Strength, Train, Sleep
  * Nami: Money, Money, Money, Money, Beauty
  * Usopp: Warrior, Lies, Lies, Run, Run
  * Sanji: Women, Cook, Cook, Nami-san, Robin-chan
  * Tony Tony Chopper: Doctor, Medicine, Sweet, Trust, Beast
  * Nico Robin: Learn, Read, History, Old, Secret
  * Franky: Weird, Weird, Weird, Dance, Iron
  * Brook: Panties, Joke, Laugh, Tea, Tea
  * Mochizuki Shinju: Owe, Owe, Breathe, Lol, Survive



**Suited Flower**

  * Monkey D. Luffy: Cosmos; Sunflower
  * Roronoa Zoro: Thistle; Wisteria
  * Nami: Sunflower
  * Usopp: Daisy
  * Sanji: Delphinium
  * Tony Tony Chopper: Tulip
  * Nico Robin: Casablanca
  * Franky: Anemone
  * Brook: Rose
  * Mochizuki Shinju: Purple Heather



**Bathing**

  * Monkey D. Luffy: Once a week
  * Roronoa Zoro: Once a week
  * Nami: Every day
  * Usopp: Once every three days
  * Sanji: Every day
  * Tony Tony Chopper: Once every three days
  * Nico Robin: Every day
  * Franky: Once every three days
  * Brook: Once a week
  * Mochizuki Shinju: Every two days; When bloody 



**Sea of Origin**

  * Monkey D. Luffy: East Blue
  * Roronoa Zoro: East Blue
  * Nami: East Blue
  * Usopp: East Blue
  * Sanji: North Blue
  * Nefertari Vivi: Grand Line[21]
  * Tony Tony Chopper: Grand Line
  * Nico Robin: West Blue
  * Franky: South Blue
  * Brook: West Blue
  * Jinbe: Grand Line
  * Mochizuki Shinju: ...She's from a different world and Scatter Island _moves_ so. Yeah. ( ˙▿˙ )



**Least Favourite Food**

  * Monkey D. Luffy: A certain shop's cherry pie
  * Roronoa Zoro: Chocolate (It's too sweet)
  * Nami: Orangette (Prefers actual fruit)
  * Usopp: Mushrooms (Got sick once)
  * Sanji: Konjac (Not nutritious)
  * Nefertari Vivi: Dried squid
  * Tony Tony Chopper: All things spicy (It's not sweet)
  * Nico Robin: Gum (Can't swallow it)
  * Franky: Marshmallow (It's not hard)
  * Brook: Lemon (Can't make a sour face)
  * Mochizuki Shinju: Avocado (Goes off quick, mushy, expensive)



**Typical Hours of Sleep**

  * Monkey D. Luffy: No set time (~5 hours)
  * Roronoa Zoro: 4 am to 7 am (3 hours) (+naps)
  * Nami: 11 pm to 7 am (8 hours)
  * Usopp: 1 am to 8 am (7 hours)
  * Sanji: 12 am to 5 am (5 hours)
  * Tony Tony Chopper: 9 pm to 7 am (10 hours) (+naps)
  * Nico Robin: 11 pm to 6 am (7 hours)
  * Franky: 1 am to 9 am (8 hours)
  * Brook: 12 am to 5 am (5 hours)
  * Mochizuki Shinju: 12 am to 7 am (7 hours)



**Suitable Career Choices**

  * Monkey D. Luffy: Firefighter
  * Roronoa Zoro: Police Officer
  * Nami: Childcare Worker
  * Usopp: Graphic Designer
  * Sanji: Beauty Salon Worker
  * Tony Tony Chopper: Elementary School Teacher
  * Nico Robin: Cabin Attendant
  * Franky: Pilot
  * Brook: Detective
  * Mochizuki Shinju: Office Worker



**Cooking Specialties**

  * Monkey D. Luffy: Raw meat on a plate
  * Roronoa Zoro: Sashimi
  * Nami: Chicken roast with orange sauce
  * Usopp: Fish and chips
  * Sanji: Anything in general, but favouring seafood
  * Tony Tony Chopper: Mixed juice
  * Nico Robin: Boiled food, Paella
  * Franky: Barbecue
  * Brook: Churrasco
  * Mochizuki Shinju: Fried Rice



**Who would win in a race?**

  * Brook (Being the lightest)
  * Sanji
  * Monkey D. Luffy
  * Tony Tony Chopper (Walk Point)
  * Roronoa Zoro (Would have been ranked higher, but got lost)
  * Shinju (Doesn't feel the weight of stuff in her [Inventory])
  * Usopp
  * Nami
  * Nico Robin
  * Franky (Being the heaviest)



**Sanji's Secret Identity**

  * Luffy: Black! Mask! Mane
  * Zoro: Idiot
  * Nami: Cape
  * Usopp: Lightning Skyser (Sky + Kaiser)
  * Robin: Ominous Mask
  * Chopper: Go get them Sanji
  * Franky: Black Rolling Destroyer
  * Brook: Enviable Man in Women’s Bathhouse
  * Mochizuki Shinju: Kickstarter



•❖❖❖❖•

**[New System Notification! | Author's Note]**

I hope you enjoyed it, guys!

I didn't include all of them, but the wiki page where I got this information from can be found here! ☆ [onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Straw_Hat_Pirates/Miscellaneous](https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Straw_Hat_Pirates/Miscellaneous)

Feel free to suggest other types of bonus content, and I hope you all have a nice day! ヽ(*⌒▽⌒*)ﾉ


End file.
